


Now What?

by hattafan2593



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: But with Cuphead and King Dice instead, Cuphead is 18 in this fic, If you haven't seen it go watch it, M/M, Seriously it's a great episode, This is The Amazing World of Gumball Episode "The Choices"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: With his contract burned, King Dice is now free to live his own life. Problem is, he's caused a lot of damage and burned a lot of bridges to get where he is now.Fortunately, a run-in with a familiar face may show him he's not completely alone.





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/gifts).



King Dice wasn't a stupid man by any means.  
  
You didn't get far with his kind of life by being stupid.

He knew that with his contract with the Devil burned things wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

He'd made a lot of enemies in his lifetime, even before he'd sold his soul.

Still....it didn't make things easier.

He had just accepted that he would be in the Devil's employ until he died. He didn't expect those two kids to burn _his_ contract along with everyone else's.  
  
  


Dice sighed, and took another sip from his flask.

He made a mental note to order more drinks for the bar.

 

Yes, he still worked at the casino, which was currently being rebuilt.

 

Because what else did he have? Where else could he go? Besides, with the Devil gone, they were likely to get more patrons.

 

"Hey."

 

Dice turned his head slightly, frowning in annoyance at the familiar presence in the Die House.

 

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

"It's 6:30."

"Hmm."

"And for your information, I'm 18."

"Well whoopy-doo for you, kid."

 

Cuphead sat down next to Dice on the small couch, to Dice's irritation.

"Anybody know you're out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, well, unlike _you_ , I don't have anyone that'll throw a mad fit if I go missin'."

The cup was silent. Dice took another drink.

 

"Is that true?"

"What?"

"You really don't have anyone? What about those guys we fought? That cigar guy, that giant roulette wheel?"

"Those are my _employees_ , kid. They'd only panic if I vanished cuz someone's gotta pay 'em. Worse case scenario, they'd have to find other jobs."

 

More silence. Then...

"Why are you out here by yourself."

"So I could be alone." He hoped the brat would take the hint.

No suck luck. "Why?"

"So I can unwind after a long day at work."

"Where do you work?"

 

......He _couldn't_ be serious.

 

"The bakery. Where do you _think_?!"

"You're still at the casino? _Why_?"

 _Christ_ , this kid was annoying! "Gee I don't know! Maybe cuz it's all I got left?! Maybe cuz being a sleazeball and connin' people outta their dough is all I'm good for?! Maybe cuz I've done everything in my power to make the lives of everyone on this godforsaken island a living hell, and now they all _hate my guts_?!"

Cuphead rubbed his arm. "That's not true. Some people like you."

Dice scoffed. "Name _one_!"

 

Cuphead stared at the ground, his porcelain face a hot pink.

 

"....."

 

Well......that was unexpected.

 

Dice felt a blush of his own as he slowly sat back down. He didn't even realize he had stood up during his rant.

 

They sat in silence for a while. Dice pretended not to notice Cpuhead sneaking little glances at him, or the way he was shuffling his feet.

 

".....What would you do? In my place?"

 

Cuphead blinked a couple times. "If I were were you?" He takes a moment to consider. "Lower the price on drinks. And maybe serve some pretzels."

 

This actually gets a chuckle out Dice. "No, I mean.....what should I do with my life?"

 

He doesn't know why he's asking. 18 or not, Cuphead's still just a kid. And it isn't any of his concern anyw-

 

Cuphead merely shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe.....start living it?"

 

Dice blinks at the simple answer, before smiling the first genuine smile he's had in a long long time. This in turn makes Cuphead smile back.

Dice looks down and sees Cuphead's hand next to his own on the couch, their fingers almost touching.

The small hand is slowly covered by the smaller one, and lightly squeezed.

 

 


End file.
